pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pjmecca
Welcome Hi Pjmecca, welcome to the Pocket Frogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:If you need a Tribus... page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. Are you looking for a particular frog? We have many generous users, so please ask in the Frog Request Forum. Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DalekCaan1 (Talk) 22:36, May 26, 2012 Hi pjmecca. I just wanted to inform you that I have created a page for Android users to trade on. The link is here. Ruler1357924680 12:22, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for all the frogs on android! Ruler1357924680 (talk) 10:58, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Thank you So mutch !!! Don't hesite to ask if you need something and sorry for my bad english :) Leptimotard (talk) 20:07, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Icebatz (talk) 19:02, October 13, 2012 (UTC)Greets. I have Ring Tones and Binary, if you still need them. Thanks for the Bowl-A-Rama. Icebatz (talk) 14:36, October 15, 2012 (UTC)Good luck with the move! Just keep clearing your mailbox cos I have two more sets to send youd. The Binary, and also the Pumpkin, Pies one is almost ready. :) Also! I have Galaxcies. Icebatz (talk) 23:42, October 16, 2012 (UTC)I sent 4 galaxies for you to copy for the 8-pack. Let me know when you are ready for pumpkin pie. There are 8 to send. Working on racecars. Icebatz (talk) 00:30, October 20, 2012 (UTC)Sorry, I ran out of room, I don't have Pumpkin Pies. I do have Hot Rods, and Picking Grapes are almost ready. Let me know if you want either, I'll save them for you. Icebatz (talk) 00:14, October 22, 2012 (UTC)43. Grapes are ready, and 42. String of Pearls are ready. Letting me know by message on my droid worked great, when you were ready, last time. :) 16:41, October 25, 2012 (UTC)Thanks for the next set. Do you still need Neon Trivium, Melon and Seeds or Mud Skippers? Icebatz (talk) 16:49, October 28, 2012 (UTC)Thanks for the frogs! I have Ocean Motion if you have room for either 4 or 8 frogs. Let me know. Icebatz (talk) 23:57, November 10, 2012 (UTC)Greets! I have Blacknose, Sumo and Duality growing. :) Icebatz (talk) 19:05, December 9, 2012 (UTC) 19:04, December 9, 2012 (UTC) 18:51, November 22, 2012 (UTC)Greets, I have Neon Veru and Neon Insero if you have room for 8 Icebatz (talk) 19:05, December 9, 2012 (UTC) 19:02, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Greets. I accidentally sent Apple Halves to someone else, but I have BLT, Inkblots and S'mores if you need them. Let me know. Icebatz (talk) 03:18, December 10, 2012 (UTC)Just sent Inkblots and S'mores. (10) total. Let me know when you're ready for Emerald Isle (7) Icebatz (talk) 02:34, December 13, 2012 (UTC)Okay, just sent Fade to Night (my favorite), and 4 of the Glow in the Dark, you'll have to grow 4. Icebatz (talk) 01:42, December 14, 2012 (UTC) I have Earth, Fire, Water, Air ready (4), if you need them, and am growing the Teen Ninjas, and working on Foris Arrangements. Let me know if you need any of those. Icebatz (talk) 23:39, December 16, 2012 (UTC)Heyo. I need to get rid of 18 frogs. Earth, Fire, Water, Air (4), Teen Nija Frogs (4), Floris Arrangement (8) and Fine China (One of each). Do you want any of these? Icebatz (talk) 02:07, December 20, 2012 (UTC) I have sets to get rid of. Double Rainbgow, Argyle Socks, Full Deck and Chocolate Blues. Do you want any of them? Its 20 frogs total. Icebatz (talk) 06:30, December 29, 2012 (UTC)Thanks for the offer for this week's. I have Whiteout, Bubbly and Fireworks, Lights and Canes & Puddle Jumpers if you want them. Icebatz (talk) 01:06, January 4, 2013 (UTC)New Years' would be great. Sending Puddle Jumpers. :D I also completed Hawaiian Sunset if you want them. Icebatz (talk) 00:45, January 10, 2013 (UTC)I sent the sol. I just completed the weeklies and the awards. Kind of sad. If you need any frogs, please ask, as I'll be working on completing them now. I'm about half through. :D Thanks so much for the Glacio! Anything you need from a level 9 in return? Let me know. Srutstein21 (talk) 01:36, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello PJ, The Mobage page keeps cutting off my messages. Let me try to answer you here. My "system" consisted of the following until the last update: I had one of every frog breed in the game (53 frogs). I have them in order on my habitats (which if you ignore the chaos of the first 8 habitats you can see). The last 7 habitats on my game are filled with all 53 frogs, from lowest level to highest level in the same order that they appear in the Froggydex. In addition, each frog's base color goes through the base colors in order. The same is true of the secondary colors. This way, I have an even spread of the colors and the frogs, and using these 53 frogs I can almost always make the frog I need in one breeding attempt, or at most two breeding attempts. Since it takes 1 day and 21 hours to get a frog from my mailbox (unless I waste stamps), I can breed frogs in my own habitat faster than I can get them to arrive by mail. Usually in about 1/5th the time, actually. It's faster for me to breed my own frogs than it is for me to trade for them. The most recent update which added 47 frogs to the mix (I think it was that many) certainly complicates things, so I'm going to have to use more habitats and get the newest frogs in order, which I've only just begun doing. Once done though, I'll still have plenty of space to breed any frog in the game and I can do it in 1/3rd the time it will take to get them delivered by mail, if not less. Make sense? If not, take a look at the bottom 7 habitats in my game the next time you're on your android. Then it should become more clear. Alatramp (talk) 21:41, February 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure how the new frogs will affect my system quite yet, I do need to do some renovating though, that's for sure. When it's done I can send you my spreadsheet for organizing my frogs that I use. I agree completely on the space. I don't think there's enough room for all the frogs any more. I also would like to see a more convenient layout for the habitats rather than having to scroll all the way from the top to the bottom of the habitat page every time. I'm sure they're working on some updates. I'm also sure it will take forever. I'm also sure we'll get them no sooner than 3 months after the iPads do, just like always. Alatramp (talk) 05:20, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Tell your husband I said thank you for the tip on the full site thing. I didn't realize it was down there. I still do what you do though - save most of my talking for when I get home. I hope you're well. Alatramp (talk) 04:33, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Aceris PJ, are you still looking for an Aceris? I finally got one today if you are. Alatramp (talk) 04:46, February 18, 2013 (UTC)